1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a hinge of the type having two hinge parts and a hinge pin protruding through the two hinge parts.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such hinges are often used for metal doors and windows. The hinge parts are first attached to the fixed frame and, the leaf respectively, and only when the leaf is placed in the frame, the hinge parts are connected to one another by the hinge pin.
One far end of the hinge pin has a stop, for example a collar or a clamping ring. Near its other far end, the hinge pin is provided with a groove over its perimeter. After the hinge pin has been inserted until said stop is situated against a hinge part, the hinge pin is held tight by a screw in relation to the other hinge part in the known hinges, which screw is screwed through the latter hinge part into the above-mentioned groove.
This screwing in has to be done by the installer of the window or the door, and it is time-consuming for him. Moreover, it sometimes has to be done in bad conditions. The screws can get lost during transport due to vibrations, and a screwdriver is not always at hand.